


Breakfast Drabble

by Sickfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: A super short little warm-up I did based on a prompt. Established hance. Lance really wants some breakfast, and who is hunk to deny him?(Prompt via @promptsforthestrugglingauthor on tumblr)





	Breakfast Drabble

“Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey.” I tried to ignore the whispering, which was a bit more difficult giving the finger prodding my side.

“What?” I hissed.

“You should make me breakfast. Please.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because you loooooove me!”

I sighed, feigning irritability. In actuality, I did love my partner. He was compassionate and understanding, and tried his best in everything. I couldn’t remember a time where I was down and he wasn’t there to pick me up or make me laugh. Though he could be quite stubborn and weird at times, he never snapped at me or made me feel bad. 

I turned my head and looked over at him as he made puppy dog eyes at me, and I smiled at the way his eyes crinkled in reaction to his pout. He was absolutely gorgeous. From his short, almond brown hair to his long legs to his skinny, nimble fingers. He was my everything and I was his. 

“Alright. What should I make for breakfast?” I finally caved, shifting his legs off of their previous position on my lap. 

“YES! THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!” He exclaimed, “could you make some cinnamon rolls, the homemade ones with the raspberries on top?”

I leaned over and kissed his forehead, “Anything for you, my love.”


End file.
